ugafandomcom-20200215-history
History of the UGA
Founding (2010) On the 1st March 2010 the United Gamers Alliance was founded by Kojak with the first admins being GixxeR and Synical. The steam group can be found here http://steamcommunity.com/gid/103582791430955354. On the 4th March 2010, the website for the UGA went online, http://www.uga-group.com. The website stayed online until the 26th March but went offline due to problems. By the end of the month, the group had 4 servers; Left for dead, Left for dead 2, Killing floor and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The UGA was quickly growing and on the 12 April, the first clan to merge with the UGA was -ZK-(Bad Ass zombie killers). Quickly thereafter another clan, DBG(DB Gaming) had also merged. The total number of admins by the end of July stood at 7; Almost, Brainsplatter, Dj Bshal, Geddes, GixxeR, MRT, Synical. On the 30 July, the UGA had started an official Twitter page. https://twitter.com/ugagroup. Also on the same day the Team fortress 2 server went up. The UGA had reached 100 members on the 3rd August. On the 6th August after nearly 2 weeks the website finally went back online. A new Admin was added at the end of August, MadandViolent. On the 29 September, the UGA acquired a teamspeak server to replace Xfire. 17th October, Tizer becomes an admin. 10th December, the UGA moves the teamspeak and game servers to a Super server at Gaming Deluxe. The server specification at the time was, 8 Core CPU (2 x AMD Quad-Core) with 16 GB Memory. 16th December, Flash-x becomes the Moderator of the Technical support threads. 22nd December, Artifice becomes an Admin for the US side of the UGA. 2011 12th January, PBbans is added and runs on the Call of duty 4:MW and Call of duty:WAW servers. 14th Janaury, the SRS clan becomes the third clan to merge with the UGA. 27th January, the website went down again for maintenance consisting of security patches and bug fixes. The delay was short and the website was online by the end of the day. 28th December, ZBeeble becomes an Admin to join Artifice with the US side of the UGA, as well as technical support, servers and advertising the UGA. 1st March, the UGA had been up and running for 1 year and to celebrate, MadandViolent created a birthday video, http://uga-group.com/forum/t.UGA-BIRTHDAY-VIDEO?pid=3095. 16th March, the UGA has it's first LAN PARTY. 11th June, the UGA owns a minecraft server. 24th August, Bitterman becomes an admin. 9 November, the UGA reaches 150 active members. 5th December, G-mac became the Admin for Call of duty:MW3 server. 21st December, A special christmas event is hosted on the minecraft server, the event being capture the flag. 2012 On the 26 January 2012 the website went down again, at the time the server which was hosting the webiste was unreachable and so no maintenance could be done. The UGA reaches it's second birthday! To celebrate the UGA gave away 10 games including dlc totaling £235.09! 18 July, the UGA began checking and removing members from the group who were inactive. 25th September, Mab was added to the Admin team. 8th October, the UGA launched the Shop full of UGA branded merchandise. 9th November, The website includes a map showing where members are, if they choose to. 13 December, Kojak goes on holiday and the UGA falls into chaos for 1 week. 2013 Not much had changed since going to into 2013 with the exception of the UGA Meeting on the 18th June, where nearly all of the UGA, for one hour, were crammed into the Teamspeak server. This year MadandViolent made a video for the 3rd year anniversary of the UGA, http://uga-group.com/forum/t.UGA-3rd-Birthday-Video, Of note, long time member Flash-x has had to step down as an admin but he has been preparing another member, Trillium, to replace him. 22nd march, a decison is made to limit the total number of members in the UGA to 200. 21st July, Total number of allowed members is reduced down to 120. 12th August, Kojak takes a break, leaving Synical at the helm. 2014 The UGA continues! Relatively no change, more servers added, with the addidtion of the 3 DayZ standalone servers and a CSGO server. In true Tradition MadandViolent released the UGA's 4th birthday video! Category:History of the UGA